


Stellar

by ravenhowlett



Series: Goosebumps [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhowlett/pseuds/ravenhowlett
Summary: Padmé stood up then and pulled at the elaborate ties of her dress with nimble fingers until it pooled around her feet. She was bare except for the thin choker around her neck. She shook with excitement as Anakin took her in from his seat. Her skin broke out in goosebumps from the cool air, her brown nipples stiffening when she grazed her fingers along her chest and down her belly, dipping past the neat dark hair and disappearing inside her. She was already so wet, her slick dripped and landed on the carpet when she pulled her fingers free. She climbed into Anakin's lap allowing his erection to bob between her legs and feel her slick and brought her fingers to his mouth, her other hand holding his chin in place. He closed his lips around them and sucked until they were clean."My meeting's over. Come play with me." She pulled her fingers free from his mouth and slid both her hands into his hair, gripping it tightly and angling his head to the side so she could kiss at his neck.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Goosebumps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Stellar

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with another anidala smut fic ay
> 
> these 2 r a bunch of sluts and i respect that.
> 
> (edit: i totally forgot to mention that this fic is related to a previous fic of mine titled Hysterical Negotiations. u don't have to read that for this one to make sense but if u want more smut that one does take place like 2 days prior to this one so :-) enjoy.)

The lounge was cool and dark, the curtains drawn for maximum privacy, the thermostat set low to counteract the high afternoon sun, the droids were all on standby, weapons, robes, boots all stowed away in their proper compartments. All was right in the penthouse, a relaxed calm settled the atmosphere since the morning. 

Anakin was waiting for Padmé to finish up with the holomeeting she was taking in her office. He didn't see the point in cancelling all her appointments at work yesterday if she was just going to spend her time at home still taking meetings. But she said this one would be quick and promptly locked herself away. Now she'd been in there for a few hours. He wondered how long it would take before she finally got tired of nodding and smiling over a holocall that she technically didn't even need to be a part of.

Just as he was getting bored from endlessly scrolling through the holonet on his datapad his comm started vibrating in his pocket. It was Obi-Wan, probably calling to summon him back to the temple immediately. Well he wasn't going. Padmé canceled all her work for the weekend just to spend time with him, he wasn't going to up and leave her, even if she had ignored him all morning in favor of a boring meeting. 

He clicked on the comm and Obi-Wan's face appeared before him illuminating the lounge with soft blue light. His hair was neatly combed, his robes pressed and perfectly draped, he looked like he walked right out of an old informational scroll about proper Jedi attire. "There you are, I thought you were returning to the temple yesterday after that senate meeting. Where are you? And," his eyes flitted up for a moment, presumably checking the time, "it's well into the afternoon, why aren't you dressed?" 

Anakin glanced down at himself. He was still wearing his sleep clothes and robe. He just shrugged. "Am I needed back at the temple? Is it urgent?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "Well not really. Ahsoka wanted to spar and then go out for lunch but I suppose I can do that. Will you be returning soon?"

Behind Obi-Wan's blue glow the door to the office opened quietly and Padmé stepped out. She pressed one finger to her lips promising not to make any noise as she walked over to Anakin. "No I don't think I will be. Something a bit more interesting is keeping my attention at the moment."

"More interesting than being a good Master and training your Padawan?" Anakin nodded but he wasn't looking at his Master. Padmé had just kneeled before him, planting her knees on the plush carpet, and reached up to roam her hands along the tops of his thighs. 

"I'll be sure to tell her you'd rather neglect your duty to her than help her become a true Jedi Knight. What are you doing anyway that's so much more important than your Master and Padawan?" 

With one hand Padmé pulled at the drawstring of Anakin's sleep pants and with the other she reached in and took his dick out, it was already half hard but she was quick to push him the rest of the way. She licked her palm a few times and started pumping it lazily. Anakin twitched and gasped at her work but Obi-Wan was still reprimanding him until he abruptly cut him off. "You know what Master, I have to go now. Bye!" He clicked off the comm before tossing it onto the side table and looking back down at Padmé. She didn't say anything but her smug expression said it all. 

"Don't you want to talk to Obi-Wan some more?" she asked innocently. "I'm sure there was more he wanted to say."

"Do you know how risky that was? I ought to put you over my knee for that." Anakin said but there was no real heat to his words.

Padmé pouted, her bottom lip pushed out in mock apology but still worked her hand on him, her grip tight and wet. "Please Ani, please oh please don't spank me. And whatever you do, don't promise something you can't handle."

"Handle?" He scoffed. Oh he would handle her alright, he was going to-"F-fuck."

Padmé's head bobbed up and down as she mouthed at his length, the wet heat of her breath ghosting him as she pulled up to laugh at his broken attempt to be serious. She still worked her hand at the base of his dick, twisting and squeezing while her mouth sucked and kissed at the head. One of his hands firmly weaved into her hair, holding her head but not keeping her in place. His hips stuttered with the effort to not buck up into her mouth. He felt the telltale weight of his oncoming orgasm in the pit of his stomach building but before he could succumb to it she pulled off with a loud wet pop that almost echoed in the lounge. 

Anakin shook and whimpered at the loss of her mouth on him but didn't try to force her head back down. When he opened his eyes, when had he closed them? Padmé was smiling at him sweetly. Her lips were slick with spit and her cheeks were bright pink and she looked like she was enjoying herself. She sat back on her feet drawing her hands into her lap. She leaned into his hand when he trailed it through her hair again. 

"That's no fair, plain evil really," he sulked. "I was this close," he held his forefinger and thumb close together, nearly touching but for the measly space between them. "Seconds away from coming."

Padmé stood up then and pulled at the elaborate ties of her dress with nimble fingers until it pooled around her feet. She was bare except for the thin choker around her neck. She shook with excitement as Anakin took her in from his seat. Her skin broke out in goosebumps from the cool air, her brown nipples stiffening when she grazed her fingers along her chest and down her belly, dipping past the neat dark hair and disappearing inside her. She was already so wet, her slick dripped and landed on the carpet when she pulled her fingers free. She climbed into Anakin's lap allowing his erection to bob between her legs and feel her slick and brought her fingers to his mouth, her other hand holding his chin in place. He closed his lips around them and sucked until they were clean. 

"My meeting's over. Come play with me." She pulled her fingers free from his mouth and slid both her hands into his hair, gripping it tightly and angling his head to the side so she could kiss at his neck. 

Similarly to Padmé, Anakin's neck was his favorite erogenous zone to be touched. She loved to play on the edge by leaving marks all over his neck knowing he'd have to be creative in order to cover them up before returning to the temple. Her kiss became a bite when she felt one of his hands start to roam her body. When she pulled back there was a beautiful red imprint from her teeth just at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. She stood up then. "I won't wait long." And then she walked to their bedroom. 

Anakin shed his clothes on the way to the bedroom and when he entered Padmé was kneeling at the head of the bed, clearly waiting for him to lie down. Once he was comfortable she climbed over his shoulders, her hands on the headboard for balance, and settled lower once his arms wrapped around her thighs anchoring her to place. Then without further preamble he sealed his lips over her sex. He moaned out loud as if he was the one being pleasured by her mouth. When Padmé looked down at him she saw nothing but pure delight shining in his eyes. To be able to bring her off the edge this way, to have her this close to him, inhaling her scent, looking trapped but having no desire to be anywhere but between her legs, he was mad for it, for her. She was intoxicating. 

When Padmé reached her orgasm from his mouth Anakin tightened his grip on her thighs until her hips were bucking and she was pulling at his hair to release her. He did reluctantly but the sight of her above him like that, her face and chest flushed and eyes wild, was almost enough to pull her back down to his lips and bring her off again. When she collapsed onto the bed next to him she found his hand and squeezed it once. At the moment she wanted nothing more than to just let him spoon her and lazily take her from behind until he eventually came and then pulled her closer and they both fell asleep, but she had other plans.

Anakin still needed to pay for what he did to her the day before at her meeting. Perhaps he thought this weekend was merely a short reprieve from their tiring workload, an easy weekend to unplug and recharge and be refreshed for the coming week. Well she was about to turn things around. Before Anakin could settle into her side Padmé sat up and took his hands. 

"Turn over," she said innocently.

"What for? I'm fine like this."

"I guess you don't want a backrub then." Without another word Anakin quickly rolled over onto his front, pillowing his head onto his arms and relaxing into the comforter as Padmé moved around behind him. His eyes were closed so he didn't notice when she reached for the chest under the bed and found a bottle of body oil. When she uncapped it and started warming it in her hands he could immediately smell the menthol in the air.

She knelt right between his legs again and had him prop his hips onto a satin pillow so that she could wedge her knees under them and leaned forward to start working her warm hands into his skin. Her thumbs pressed hard into his spine at the base of his neck and her palms into his shoulder blades and all the while he sighed into the blanket, melting into her touch and allowing her hands to reduce him to a lump on the bed. Anakin flinched when her thumb reached a particularly sensitive knot in his lower back so she ran one hand over his back in a soothing manner while she continued to work the knot with her other hand. When she finally worked it out he groaned softly and relaxed further. 

He sighed again when her hands came even lower and started working the oil onto his ass and thighs, groping and massaging firmly one moment and lightly trailing fingertips the next. When her thumb passed by the rim of his asshole and he didn't even shudder she was sure he was completely relaxed, if not nearly asleep. She reached next to her and picked up the other bottle that was laying next to the body oil and started warming up the lube in her hands. When her thumb was coated she ran it over his hole again and pressed in lightly. There was no resistance.

"And here I thought you were just going to put me to sleep so you could go back to your boring meetings," Anakin muttered, his voice muffled by the blanket and his drowsiness. He spread his legs apart a few more inches and settled when her other hand touched his hip. She pulled her thumb free and started again with her forefinger, pressing in gently and pumping in shallowly. Soon she added a second finger and once she was sure he could handle it, a third, scissoring them inside him. His whole body was writhing in her lap as she continued to stretch him open on her fingers.

After a few minutes she was satisfied that he was stretched enough so she removed her fingers and began preparing the toy she would use. It was a two sided vibrator with one end small and curved so it would fit inside her snugly when she used it. She sat up on her knees and spread them so she could insert the toy and then started warming the phallic end with the lube before pressing it against Anakin's entrance. She didn't push it in immediately, not until Anakin pushed back against it eagerly.

"Be still," Padmé murmured, stroking from the small of his back down to his thigh. She reached down and felt around the toy for the small button that activated the vibration. Once it was on she pressed it against him again and this time she did press in. Anakin gasped quietly but said nothing. He waited for her to push in further, his body and the bed shaking as she rocked back and forth until she bottomed out. She leaned forward, her hands bracketing his torso and started moving her hips, seeking out a well practiced rhythm.

Eventually Anakin was rocking his hips back to meet Padmé's for every thrust, his dick trapped between his belly and the pillow. He was making small sounds under his breath, sighs and gasps that rolled into one another until Padmé thrusted particularly deep and grazed his prostate. He let out one long breathy moan into the soft cotton of the bedspread. She did it again and his moan choked back into his throat. 

"That good?" she teased quietly. She leaned forward pressing her chest to his back and began thrusting in earnest now, still grazing and bumping against his prostate every other thrust. She wasn't being particularly rough but she wasn't treating him like fine glassware either. She wanted him to feel it. 

And feel it he did. Anakin groaned loudly as he came on the pillow, his body shuddering as he rode out his orgasm. Padmé slowed her thrusts as he recovered but she didn't stop. 

"Mn, Padmé," Anakin turned his head toward her, catching her eye as she reached down to turn the vibration setting up. She kept moving, kept pressing in, deeper and deeper, kept pulling such delectable sounds from him. Within a minute he was coming again, his voice rasping and shaking. "F-fuck, fuck." 

Padmé pulled out as soon as he stopped shuddering and nudged his shoulder, wanting him to roll onto his back. When he did, she bent to kiss at his throat, sucking a fresh purple bruise right in the center. Anakin wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over so he was on top. 

"You wanna ride me?" Her tone was cheeky but there was a gleam in her eye that told Anakin that was exactly what she wanted.

When he was fully seated on the toy he began rocking back and forth, his hands squeezing and playing with Padmé's breasts, tweaking her nipples hard enough for her to cry out loud before stifling herself into her first. 

When Anakin reached down to stroke himself Padmé batted his hand away, taking his dick in her hand instead. She followed his movements, twisting her fist as she pumped him. And when she saw his eyes fall closed she reached down to change the vibration setting again, before grabbing his flesh hand and directing his thumb to rub at her clit. They both followed the same rhythm as they stroked each other and in no time they were both shaking and huffing and coming together, Anakin's release spraying out along Padmé's chest. 

Anakin lifted off of the toy and bent his head to lick away the mess until she was clean again and then collapsed bonelessly onto the bed, huddling close to Padmé's side for warmth and tucking his face into her neck to breathe in the scent of her sweat. Before he could get properly comfortable she sat up and removed the toy from her sex and set it aside and asked "Got one more in you?"

Anakin laughed incredulously but he wasn't going to let Padmé tease him anymore. "You trying to tire me out or knock me out?" 

She only shrugged but her expression was coy. And there was that gleam in her eye again, he'd seen it earlier this afternoon when she was on her knees for him. She was up to something but he couldn't guess what. 

Now she was on her knees again. She waited for him to move until his back was against the headboard and then she lied on her front between his legs. Her hands were gentle as they caressed his thighs, scratching at the light dusting of hair there. Then she lowered her mouth, kissing at his belly button, nipping her teeth at the sensitive skin where his inner thigh connected to his pelvis. He let out a long sigh when she took him in her hand again. He was only half hard now, his skin tender and sensitive to her touch. She kissed the tip softly at first and then began to mouth at it, relishing in the sweet sounds he made. 

"Mnh, ah, it's-I can't-please, I'm-" And then his cries cut out when a near silent gasp ripped it's way out of him as she slid two fingers inside him and immediately pushed on his prostate. "Oh Padmé, oh Force." 

"You can," she encouraged quickly before resuming. She bobbed her head until she felt him hit the back of her throat, swallowing around the tight feeling there and ignoring the sting of tears. She continued to work her fingers inside him, pulling more _ah ah ah_ 's from him, feeling his body steadily growing more tense. His shoulders and back bowed off the bed, his hands closing and opening around Padmé's loose hair, pulling and petting, his mouth agape as he could no longer form comprehensive words. His legs shook, tense as they were, from her unrelenting press on his prostate. 

When Padmé felt her jaw ache she knew it was time to push Anakin over the edge, knowing he wouldn't be able to hang on much longer. She sped up the pace of her fingers, the suction of her mouth on him hotter and tighter, her other hand smoothing up the plains of his abs before suddenly digging her nails in and raking them down, leaving bright red lines in their wake. He whimpered and whined as he came in her mouth, a pathetic little noise bubbling up from his throat as his whole body shook. Finally when his hands were desperately tugging at her hair to pull her off of him she relented, ending it all with a kiss on his head, the tip of her tongue pressing into the slit just to tease him. Anakin squirmed but had no energy to pull away. 

Padmé climbed up to lie on top of him, providing a nice grounding weight for him to cling to as he came down from his orgasm. She pulled his face towards hers, their foreheads touching for a moment before she tilted to kiss him. Anakin was surprised by the kiss as he realized she hadn't swallowed his release, instead allowing him to taste himself now. The kiss lasted another few moments until she pulled away to breathe. 

"You're insane," Anakin said finally. His body was hot to the touch but his sweat was beginning to chill. Padmé fumbled around for the comforter, clumsily tugging it around their bodies. "I feel boneless. My mind feels quiet." 

After a few minutes passed Anakin yawned into Padmé's neck, his jaw clicking with how wide his mouth stretched.

"I love you," she whispered into the space between their mouths. "And I'm proud of you, always." 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> nooo, don't love and cherish ur partner and make them feel good, ur so sexyyyy!!
> 
> come and visit me at mexicanlukeskywalker on tumblr :-)


End file.
